In Defence
by Majorrogue
Summary: After a silly mistake, Santana defends Brittany. This takes place during season 1. Was originally posted on LJ Feb 2011


Brittany didn't know what to do outside school since Santana had stopped talking to her over the weekend. She looked around to see who she could walk in with. Luckily Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were just about to pass her. She gave them a small timid smile, Kurt looked her up and down and carried on gossiping with Mercedes, so Brittany just tucked in behind them.

As they walked down the corridor Brittany practically walked into the back of Tina as the group slowed down after spotting Karofsky and Azimio coming towards them.

Since the glee clubs Lady Gaga assignment the two of them didn't care who they pushed into lockers, as long as they were in glee club they were fair game. This unfortunately also meant Brittany, even though she was in her Cheerio's uniform, if she wasn't with Santana she had no protection.

Brittany suddenly felt herself get extremely nervous, she prepared herself for the worst, looked at the floor and closed her eyes. Then came the distinctive sound of four people being slammed into lockers.

Santana had just turned the corner of the corridor and the first thing she sees is Brittany being pushed by Karofsky into a locker. He laughed as he and Azimio carried on walking down the corridor. Anger instantly filled her, the look on Brittany's face was nearly worse than the one she saw on Friday night as she sped from Brittany's room. She looked hurt, confused and like she was about to cry. Brittany dipped her head down to the ground as she shifted the arm of her backpack back onto her shoulder and she walked away with the others.

She didn't really know what to do, she wanted desperately to run after Brittany to see if she was alright, but after running out of Brittany's room on Friday night she'd been too embarrassed to even text Brittany let alone talk to her. She did the next best thing.

As the corridors emptied there was another distinctive slam against a locker, this time it was Karofsky.

"If you or Azimio go anywhere near Brittany again or upset her in any way, whether I'm with her or not, I'll make sure you can't play sports or play with _anything_ else for months, you understand?" Santana said looking up at Karofsky, her forearms pushed against his chest.

He was about to make some wise crack, when he remembered who he was talking to, the look in Santana's eyes reminded him of what had happened to Ryan last month when he laughed at Brittany slipping in the hall. The thought made him visibly shiver and he just nodded

"y-y-yeah, alright" he said

~~

Santana slipped into the back of Spanish class as Mr Schue was turned toward the board. Brittany turned to see her and gave a small smile, but Santana didn't sit in the empty seat next to her, she found a seat further back. Brittany's smile dropped.

That was it Brittany thought, she had to do something about this, two and a half days was far too long for this to go on! She ripped a piece of paper from her Spanish book and began writing.

"To..." wait, "To Santana" sounds wrong

"My..." no, "my Santana" seemed too personal and that's what had led to all this in the first place

"Dear Santana?" that sounded okay, she starts her thank you card with "Dear" and her aunts always liked them.

"Dear Santana" Now what? Okay just say what you think, she thought.

With her Tongue sticking out in concentration she began to write down what she wanted to say to her best friend, after 10 minutes she signed the letter and was about to fold it up when it flew off her desk.

She watched it go and realised in horror that it was taken by Azimio. He started reading it and burst out laughing, He showed it to Karofsky who he expected to laugh, but as soon as he saw the first line his face turned white.

Just as Azimio was about to say something Mr Schue looked up from his desk

"what are you laughing at Azimio? Something you can share with the rest of the class?"

"No" Karofsky practically shouted, Azimio still laughing

"Come to the front and read it to the whole class please"

Karofsky was about to protest again when Mr Schuster shouted

"NOW, Azimio"

He got up and walked to the front of the class, grinning at the prospect of humiliating some glee clubbers.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Brittany sank into her chair, her face as red as her Cheerio's uniform

"To my dear Santana," he started, the whole class started laughing, Santana grabbed the edges of her desk, if the class hadn't been full she'd have leapt up and grabbed that letter, but she was also quite intrigued.

"I'm sorry I upset you on Friday and made you leave, I was surprised when you kissed me, if you hadn't left so quickly I would have kissed you back because I love you, please meet me after school so we can talk, Your Brittany"

Azimio cringed and mimicked being sick, but also gave a triumphant smile. Jocks 2 - glee 0  
the whole class was silent, not entirely sure how to react. Some of them turned to look at Santana and Brittany. Brittany's face was hot with embarrassment and Santana scowled back at most of them, daring them to say anything, but before much could be said the bell rang for the next class.

"Azimio, Karofsky stay behind, and you too Miss Lopez and Miss... Ahem... Brittany" Mr Schuster said as the class quickly emptied.

Santana was making her way towards Brittany as she tried to rush from the class, but they both stopped at the sound of their names. They made their way to the front of the class and waited for Mr Schue. Karofsky shuffled away from Santana as she narrowed her eyes at him and Azimio, the latter unaware of the earlier threat.

"You two" Mr Schuster pointed at Santana and Brittany "Go to Miss Pillsbury's office, I'll meet you there after I've taken these two to see principle Figgins. I've had enough of you two disrupting my classes"

Brittany didn't look at Santana as she shot from the room and down the corridor, if she could have disappeared she would have, but until she could, walking as fast as she could away from Santana would have to do.

The whole school would soon know what had happened between her and Santana at the weekend and Santana was not going to be happy with her at all. She knew her best friend didn't like people knowing anything about her that she wasn't willing to tell them. And this was definitely not something she would have told everyone in school.

For the first time Santana had trouble keeping up with Brittany. When she reached Miss Pillsbury's office the councillor wasn't there, but Brittany was already sitting with her hands in her lap staring at them, she looked so scared and nervous.

Santana entered the office, accidently slammed the door making Brittany instantly look at her, Santana cringed inwardly.

Oh she's so mad, Brittany thought

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I didn't say anything" Brittany said defensively

Santana shook her head "No, I meant in your letter"

"Oh" Brittany played with part of her skirt nervously, what should she say? If she lied, all that embarrassment was for nothing and Santana would hate her, if she told the truth...

"Erm..." go for it, a little voice said

"YES" she said louder than she meant to.

Brittany slumped in her chair, the tension leaving her body when she saw Santana smiling at her. She smiled back, a little nervously.

"You didn't upset me on Friday, you know?" Santana said

"I thought I did"

"No, I just ... thought that I shouldn't have kissed you and I..."

"Oh! you should have" Brittany interrupted smiling "Kissed me that is"

They smiled at each other for a moment. Then quicker than Santana could comprehend Brittany was out of her chair, arms wrapped around her neck and lips pressed firmly against hers.  
Once she'd cottoned on to what was happening, which really didn't take long, she put her hands on Brittany's hips and deepened the kiss, she slowly moved her hands up her back.

"I don't know what's going on between them, Emma, but I think maybe you should..." Mr Schue's voice trailed off as he and Ms Pillsbury turned the corner and saw, through her office windows, exactly what was going on between Brittany and Santana.

"Oh!" Emma said unconsciously

They both stood and watched the girls for longer than was appropriate.

When they parted, Brittany's face had a smile on it that could melt even the coldest of hearts, Santana put her hand on Brittany's cheek and Brittany leaned her head into it.

Ms Pillsbury raised her hand to her heart and smiled. Mr Schuster was surprised at how Santana looked, he had only really seen her looking stern and menacing, he had never seen her happy, she was actually smiling.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be doing any harm" Miss Pillsbury said

"Well... I think I'll leave you to it then" Mr Schuster said putting his hand on her back. Her heart skipped a beat at the touch. He then turned and walking away.

As she walked to the door of her office Brittany saw her and said something to Santana who quickly moved her hand from Brittany's cheek and sat down, Brittany followed, beaming

"So, Ladies, Will, I mean Mr Schuster said that, erm... something happened in Spanish class?" Emma said her eyes darting from one girl to the other.

"Nothing I can't handle" Santana said folding her arms across her chest. Brittany just smiled

"So... nothing you want to talk about?"

"oh!.. No, thanks" Brittany replied chirpily looking at Santana

"Are we done?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow

"er... Well... If there's nothing you want to talk..."

Miss Pillsbury was cut off by Santana standing up, grabbing Brittany's hand dragging her out of her chair and leaving the room.

~~

At the end of the day Santana and Brittany made their way to Santana's car hand in hand. They hadn't had to put up with as much hassle as they had thought. People seemed to be only a little less scared of Santana than they were that morning. Few of them dared say anything to either of them as they walked through the corridors hand in hand.

As they reached her car, Santana saw Karofsky walking towards his truck.

"Wait here for a sec" she said to Brittany, leaving her leaning against her car

Karofsky seemed to see her as she walked towards him. He quickly started rummaging in his pockets for his keys, glancing at her as she got closer. He got his keys in the door and had opened it by the time Santana was standing next to him.

"It wasn't me" he practically screamed

"No, it wasn't you, it was Azimio, but all that football must have damaged your memory, because I'm sure I said if either of you upset Brittany YOU would pay for it"

He tried to open the door wider so he could escape, but Santana saw her chance and pushed most of her weight onto the door, slamming it into Karofsky's hand that was leaning in the door frame. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees clutching his hand.

"I warned you" Santana whispered into his ear and walked back to Brittany, who was still leaning against her car oblivious to what had just happened.

"wanna go back to mine?" She asked placing her arms around Santana neck and leaning against her

"You don't have to ask me twice"


End file.
